barrowsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dlom234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bart Barrow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dlom234 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chessmaster (Talk) 15:46, March 28, 2010 Hey! Hey! Thanks for the edits to prayer potion and barrows/strategies! They were VERY helpful, we don't really want this wiki to turn into runescape wiki, for this wiki is on barrows, Btw I am the founder of this wiki and am very pleased with your edits! Most of the Admins and 'crats really want to know your runescape name, so we can add you! Thanks- Bart Barrow 17:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :My runescape name is Sjirly. 20:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! You can use your signature from rsw by finding out the code to your signature (if it was made for you, the line of code they gave you) and copy it, go to more then preferences etc like you did before! This is a small wiki at the moment, so we are giving temporary admin status, if you are interested, just post on my talk here, thanks again! Also, how did you find out about this wiki AND post on our forum discussion for a name change of our forums, from watercooler to something else! Thanks -- Bart Barrow 19:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I found out about this wiki while you were advertising in the rsw chat this morning. 20:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey, your signature looks great! The only problem is it is the same colour as the bureaucrat names, it was really confusing when i saw it, i though one of the other 'crats had 'cratted you! Could you change the colours of it please =D Another thing, I have already said, but you should consider temporary admin status (it might not even be temporary!) -thanks--Bart Barrow 20:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :@Adminship: How do i sign up :D - 22:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Adminship If you want it to be temporary, and then move onto 'full time' then just say so! If you want for it to start being permanent, I suggest you could make a thread on the forums and ask the community, even if not very big, If you want, I will nominate you for adminship, so you don't have to do the work =P Bart Barrow 14:50, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : Could you nominate me please? :S 22:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! *Your RfA is finished, you are now an admin! *You can now Protect and Unprotect pages, to stop some people edit it, the main page and most admin's userpages are protected, for example. *You can edit Protected pages. *You can delete articles that are not needed *You can move articles *You are also a Rollback, so you can rollback (undo) peoples edits quickly. *You can change the toolbar to the left (i think!) by clicking edit this menu. *If you have any problems go to my talk. *Try to keep this wiki active! =D Remember, if you vandalise this wiki, just like RSW you will be stripped of your sysop powers, and maybe even blocked from editing this wiki. Thanks! --Bart Barrow 09:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks :D - 17:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Template =D This is why I nominated you for SySop, thanks for fixing it, on the other hand, i have no idea why Signatures do that to times & dates, Probably a MediaWiki page, i'm gonna see if i can find the problem ;D Thanks so much for fixing the template, now to add it to all barrows item pages >.> Bart Barrow 08:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I didn't do anything to mine :o It fixed itself? Bart Barrow 08:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I dont think its fixed. 22:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ps: The new skill is out! :D